A Cloudsdale Wedding
by Skullkittenz the Reaper
Summary: Based on "a Canterlot Wedding" and art by Luuandherdraws,Scootaloo notices something wierd about her adoptive sister. Contains SoarinDash
1. WHAT!

**Hello! This is mah new story. If you like Colgate the Killer, it'll be updated after Hari Raya 2013. Now, just focus on this.**

* * *

**** Apple Bloom,Scootaloo,Sweetie Belle,and Babs Seed were relaxing in a field right in front of Ponyville. "This day is so beautiful, I could just sing!" said Sweetie Belle. "Please don't." Scootaloo replied. Scootaloo had been adopted by Rainbow Dash as her sister. But RD left for Cloudsdale because she was registered as a Wonderbolt. After laughing at Babs' jokes,a message fell from a cloud." Hey,what's this?" Asked Scootaloo. With magic, Sweetie Belle lifted the message and opened it. "It's from Rainbow Dash!" Said Sweetie. Scootaloo began to read, after taking it from Sweetie. Scootaloo mumbled every unimportant words until she found an invitation. "You are invited to the wedding of Soarin Bolts and...RAINBOW DASH?!"

Scootaloo was disbelieved. She can't believe her inspiration/sister would never tell her personally that she was getting married. "Can't Rainbow Dash just fly down and tell she was gettin' hitched?! I mean, Cloudsdale is right above us!" Scootaloo said as she motioned her hoof upwards. Scootaloo was sad. She thought she and Rainbow were so close. But now she thinks both of them were so distant. Scootaloo dropped a tear. Her friends, not paying attention to the orange Pegasus,were dancing in circles happily. They were excited. For the wedding. Apple Bloom was going to be the head chef,along with Applejack. Sweetie Belle as the assistant of Rarity (the designer) and the singer (A.N: don't worry. I promise Sweetie Belle would not be too confident) . Babs Seed was going to be the photographer. "C'mon Scoots! turn that frown up side down!" said Apple Bloom. "Yeah! Cheer up!" said Babs. "Fine. But Rainbow and I have been so close. I'm just frustrated that she won't tell me about her wedding and stuff." Said Scootaloo. "I hope Rainbow still loves me." "I'm sure she would." Said Sweetie Belle,putting her right hoof on Scootaloo's shoulder. "Thanks Sweetie Belle." said Scootaloo.

* * *

**Rainbow Dash will appear next chapter. Here are the ages chart.**

**Apple Bloom - 16 years**

**Babs Seed - 15 years**

**Scootaloo - 16 years**

**Sweetie Belle - 16 years**

**Rainbow Dash - 24 years**

**Soarin' - 25 years**

**that ends it. well, SEE YA, BUT I DON'T WANNA BE YA!**


	2. In Cloudsdale

**Chapter 2! Let's just read it. Okay?**

* * *

Twilight Sparkle was carrying books to her library. She bought new books this day and she wanted to put the books in her new collection. When she was near her home,she crashed on 4 mares. "Princess Twilight! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you!" said Scootaloo. "It's okay." said Twilight. Apple Bloom looked at one of the books and asked Twilight: "Do you have a spell that could make non pegasi walk on clouds?". "Sure. I've tried this spell a few years ago. But let's do this spell in my house." Said Twilight. The 5 mares walked into Twilight's Library. after a few seconds, Twilight's magic burst into light. "There. Now you can walk on clouds permanently."(A.N: Scootaloo didn't get the spell because she was already a pegasus.)

After a hot air balloon ride from Twilight, the 4 mares reached Cloudsdale Inn. after a few minutes, the four reached their room. After some chatting sessions, they went to Wonderbolts Academy to visit Rainbow Dash. "Is Rainbow Dash here?" Asked Scootaloo " Yes. But, I think it's better not to disturb her. she's taking a nap,I think. She needs to rest for her wedding this Saturday." Said receptionist.

After walking out, Scootaloo noticed a familiar face. Soarin. "Soarin! Why can't you just tell that my sister is getting married with you! Or, couldn't she just fly down with you about the wedding?!" Said Scootaloo "Oh, sorry Scootaloo, it's just Rainbow has been cloud busting for a few days without resting. She needs a nap. And I have been so busy managing the other wonderbolts." Soarin' said Soarin'. "I understand if you don't want to be my best mare." Soarin said with a smirk. "I'M YOUR BEST MARE?! OF COURSE! I WANT TO BE YOUR BEST MARE!" exclaimed Scootaloo,happily. Out of nowhere , Rainbow Dash came. "Hi Soars." Rainbow Dash said. She then gave Soarin a kiss on the cheek. "Rainbow Dash! It's me! Scootaloo!" Said Scootaloo. "Okay...?" Said 'Rainbow Dash'. The two adult Pegasus left. "Is Rainbow Dash forgetting about me?"

* * *

**That ends chapter two. But I'm giving ya a bonus.**

**Soarin and Scootaloo met when Rainbow Dash was on a date with Soarin. The end. Gotta go!**


	3. To Trust Or Not To Trust

**Chap 3. (Has a suspicion montage) **

* * *

Scootaloo went to Applejack and and Apple Bloom's kitchen in the hotel. There, Apple Bloom was making fritters and cupcakes. Scootaloo just sat near a pillar with a confused face. "Does Rainbow still love me,or will forget me just to be with a hot stallion who in fact is gonna be my brother in law!" Scootaloo mumbled cluelessly. "Now,now,Scoots! Relax and try to peace out!" said Apple Bloom,shoving a cupcake into Scootaloo's mouth. Scootaloo enjoyed the cider cupcake and swallowed it happily. "I know,Blooms! But I have the slightest feeling that...my sister is pure evil." said Scootaloo,glancing from side to side with a suspicious voice. "Am I interrupting something?" Said Rainbow Dash,arrogantly. 'Oh,there she is. The disloyal freak of a sister.' thought Scootaloo. "Rainbow! It's been so long! How's the stallion?" Asked Rainbow's PFF,Applejack. 'Rainbow Dash' pretended that she knew AJ. "Uuuh...Soarin's great!" Said 'Rainbow Dash'. Scootaloo glared at 'Rainbow'. After tasting the fritters and cupcakes,'RD' left,throwing AJ's food away.

Rarity was taking a bath,so Sweetie Belle had to cover for her. "Scootaloo entered the room complaining about Rainbow."...and when she looked at me, it looked like that she was looking at garbage! She's the stupid piece of shi-" before Scootaloo could finish, Rainbow came in."Wait, is she talking about me?!" Said 'Rainbow Dash' "Rainbow! Me and my sister had created this dress!" Said Sweetie Belle. 'Rainbow' looked at her wedding dress. It was white with translucent silk. It had yellow tulips on the veil. "hmmmm...It needs more rainbows." said 'Rainbow Dash'. Sweetie Belle noted this on her notepad. 'Rainbow Dash' walked out of the room with her muzzle up. Rarity,who just got out of the bathroom,complimented on Rainbow's attitude."She's starting to act like a real lady." Rarity said.

Babs was fixing the cameras as she walked to the hotel café. "Anypony got a lens cleaner?" asked Babs. Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom shrugged as if they were saying "NOPE." Scootaloo, on the other hoof,stayed there bored. "Anything wrong,Scoots?" Asked Babs. "I don't know...it's just that Rainbow Dash was acting awkwardly! SHE DIDN'T EVEN RECOGNIZE ME!" Screamed Scootaloo at the top of her lungs. The ponies around her motioned her to be quiet. "Are you OK?" Asked Sweetie Belle. "COME ON! SWEETIE BELLE! DID YOU SEE THE WAY RAINBOW DASH CRITIZED YOUR DESIGN?!" Asked Scootaloo. "APPLE BLOOM! DID YOU SEE HER PUKING YOUR DELICIOUS FOOD?!" "BABS SEED! DID YOU SEE HOW SHE DESTROYED YOUR SEED COLLECTION?!" "DID YOU GUYS EVEN SEE RAINBOW DASH DESTROYING A PICTURE OF ME?!" Scootaloo shouted. "I think you're overreacting." Said Apple Bloom. Scootaloo growled in stress, knocked over her tea,spilling it everywhere,and left angrily.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER THREE.**


	4. Talk and Awkward Moments

**Sorry if I hadn't updated for a while...DON'T HATE ME! **

* * *

Scootaloo flew through the night sky,the cool breeze in her mane,her orange coat,darkened due to the night skies. Her thoughts aware angry,though. 'why is Soarin so clueless about his bridebehaviour?' 'Why is Rainbow Dash so mean to me?!' Scootaloo got her mind of it and continued flying.

A few seconds later,Scootaloo arrived at Wonderbolts HQ. She went to the reception. "Excuse me, is Mr. Soarin Bolts here?" Asked Scootaloo. "I'm sorry,but he's not here. He's in Cloudsdale Inn." Said the receptionist. Scootaloo thanked the receptionist and flew back to the Inn.

Scootaloo arrived at the hotel. There,Soarin was walking down the hall,ordering two cups of coffee. Scootaloo trotted towards him. "We need to talk." Said Scootaloo in a firm tone. "Sure,Scoots!"said Soarin in a happy tone. In 2 days,he was getting married."It's about my sister,Soarin." Said Scootaloo. "I know! Isn't she cool?""She is,but I think ou're making a big mista-" before Scootaloo can continue,'Rainbow Dash' came."Soars,can I talk to you...in PRIVATE?" Asked 'Rainbow Dash'. " Sure." Said Soarin,as the two blue pegasi walked in 'Rainbow's ' room. Scootaloo was curious of what was going on . She flew to Rainbow Dash's door and peeked through the key hole. After 3 seconds of chatting,she saw the weirdest thing,Soarin got a headache 'Rainbow' went to get medicine,but after Soarin drank it,his eyes became all yellow and swirly."AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Scootaloo screamed. Soarin's eyes were green! Not swirly and yellow! Something weird was going on.

* * *

**End of chap 4. :D**


	5. Accusation

**Sorry for not updating for a month. Need to focus on my studies,know what I'm sayin'?**

**back to chapter 5!**

* * *

Scootaloo kept flying in fear,zooming into her suite. The door was locked."APPLE BLOOM! OPEN THE FREAKING DOOR!" Scootaloo screamed. Apple Bloom opened the door. "What's up Scoots? Why are you acking so cray cray? (yes,a Gravity Falls reference.)" "What are you doing?!" Asked Scootaloo,panicking. "Y'all should see yourself!" Apple Bloom said,showing her,Babs Seed,and Sweetie Belle in dresses. There were all Rainbow Dash's BRIDESMAIDS! But in the letter (Scootaloo mumbled the supposedly "UNIMPORTANT" sentence in Chap 1. when she was reading the letter.) Rainbow's bridesmaids were Misty Fly,Blaze,and Echo Fleetfoot! "I even made another dress for you!" Said Sweetie trotted to her bathroom and looked on the mirror. "Looks like I'm the only one with this problem." She said as she prepared water for a bath.

During the bath Scootaloo looks at a rubber chicken floating in the water. She grabbed it, and looked at an autograph she got from Rainbow Dash. 'Don't give up,squirt! Love,RD.' it said. She put the toy on a shelf, as she continued washing herself.

The next day, it was the wedding day. Rainbow,Soarin,and the others were doing a rehearsal in the Wonderbolt's event room. "Wonderful,girls." said Twilight. She was in charge of the wedding. "Now,we need the best mare. Where is she?" asked Twilight. She took one look at was playing with miniatures,AGAIN. Just at that moment,Scootaloo burst in. "EVERYPONY! I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY FOR ALL OF YOU!" She said. Rainbow Dash, paced back on to the wall,worrying. "RAINBOW DASH IS EVIL!" Scootaloo shouted. Rainbow, who was surprised,scared,and angry,reacted to Scootaloo's statement. "Stop trying to hurt my feelings!" Rainbow cried,trotting away. Soarin was furious. "Listen,kid. This is just...just..RIDICULOUS! What makes you think that your sister is EVIL?! You shouldn't have come." Soarin exclaimed,as he flew to his bride's room. Scootaloo's friends left her. "I know what you feel,Scootaloo,but COME ON! RAINBOW DASH?! You need to lighten up a bit." Twilight said.

Scootaloo,who was sitting alone in Cloudsdale Park,sobbed. As she sobbed,she began to sing.

_How could this happen, _

_I made a big mistake_

_I should have known,_

_This was all my fault!_

_I made a mistake!_

_This was all my fault!_

_this guilt caused me heartache..._

_yeah.._

_yeeeeaaaaaaahhhh..._

Scootaloo threw the lyrics sheet of her self-composed song away. Rainbow,stroked Scootaloo's hair. Scootaloo noticed. "I'm very sorry,Rainbow!" said Scootaloo. Rainbow had a sweet face,which later turned into an evil look.

"YOU WILL BE."

Rainbow chanted an ancient spell of the pegasi,which transported Scootaloo to the abandoned cloud of...

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! Yes,I wrote the song myself. Stop asking why you never heard of the song on the radio.**

**This day aria-Rainbow Dash version is in the next chapter!**

**till next time! (Though I won't be writing tomorrow due to a field trip.)**


	6. The Real Rainbow Dash

**I'm back,BRONIES/FANS/PEGASISTERS! now...Chapter 6 of a Cloudsdale Wedding.**

* * *

...Cumulonimbus. Yes,that Cumulonimbus. The dark storm cloud was actually an old snow crystal mine,but was abandoned.

"Where the hell am I?!" Scootaloo shouted. All of a sudden,Rainbow Dash appeared. She replied."Cumulonimbus. The darkest cloud in Equestria. It's an abandoned snow mine. A place for greedy pegasi to get sno-""YEAH,I GET IT!" Scootaloo began Karate-chopping the cloud bits,each kick and chop making snow crystals fall down,or revealed. "I...Need...To...Get...Out of here!" Scootaloo kicked a wall of cloud. Her kick was so hard, The wall broke. Inside the wall, a pegasus opened her eyes.

It was Rainbow Dash. No,the _Real _Rainbow Dash. Her mane was dirty and messy,she almost chipped her hoof, her light blue hide was dull and dirty,her hind hooves and left wing were bleeding,due to her kicking the clouds and crashing,and her eyes were full of tears. Scootaloo charged at Rainbow. "NO! STOP!" Rainbow shouted. Scootaloo pounced at her adoptive sister. "Don't hurt me...Wha- Scootaloo! What a relief..." Rainbow said as she let a sigh of relief.

"Listen,why are you so rude to me?!" Scootaloo screamed. "Me?! That pony wasn't me! THAT WAS SPITFIRE! She's stealing my identity so she can marry Soarin,because of his money! And once she marries Soarin,she'll kill him so that she can get his money! And I idolized Spitfire?! What's wrong with me?! Ok,the point is,I'm the real Dash!" Said Rainbow Dash. "RAINBOW..?!" Scootaloo screamed in happiness. She pulled in Rainbow for a hug. "I'm glad you're okay,Rainbow."

"we need to get outta here." Rainbow said. *In hasbro studios* It's also a good time for a song montage!" Fausticorn said. "Hit it,Ingram!" Shouted Lauren. *back in Equestria*

_This day is going to be perfect, _Spitfire sang as she looked at the mirror.

a_ kind of day that I had wished for since I was small..._Spitfire began putting a rose in her veil.

_Everypony will gather around,say I look great in my gown..._Spitfire continued singing as she twirled around.

_But what they don't know is that I had tricked them all...!_

_This day was supposed to be perfect.._Rainbow Dash sang as she looked to Scootaloo with a sad face.

_That kind of day that I had dreamed since I was small..._

But_ instead of having cake_

_with my best friends to celebrate, _Rainbow sat down and sighed in despair.

_My wedding bells won't ever ring for me at all... _Rainbow looked up to the cave ceiling,and shed some tears.

_I would care less about my dress, _Spitfire kicked 2 mannequins and let them fall down.

_I won't partake in any cake! _Spitfire threw a basket of apples from the window.

_Vows! I would be lying when I say.._Spitfire hugged a mannequin blue clothing.

_In to any kind of time,I want us to be with together,_

_The truth is I don't care for him at all! _She burned the bow tie on the mannequin.

_No,I do not love my groom, Oh in my heart,there's no more room!_

_but I still want Soarin to be mine!_

_I must go before it's too late, _Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo flew away. Scootaloo stops to check for a path.

_Must find a way to save this day,_

_Hope,I will be lying when I say! _The two pegasi reached a coal cart. Rainbow pushed the cart,but it was no use. It was stuck,it had gems stuck on the wheels.

_I do not fear that I might lose him,to the one who wants to kill him,_

_Not care,love,and cherish him each day! _Rainbow pushed, but she pushed to hard. The cart went down,leaving the two ponies behind.

_For I oh-so love my groom!_

_All my thought he does consume, _Scootaloo and dash trotted backwards,and galloped forward. They were going to escape by flying!

_Oh, Soarin Bolts! I'll be there pretty soon! _Scootaloo and Rainbow flew. Rainbow flew so fast,She did a Sonic Rainboom. When she did the rainboom,the cloud bits that were covering the snow gems broke,leving noting but gems. At an instant,Rainbow's hooves and wings were healed.

Meanwhile,Spitfire was now walking down the isle.

_Finally my moment has arrived!_

_For me,to be a really lucky bride! _

In the cave, Scootaloo sang as she was sitting on Rainbow back.

_Oh the wedding we won't make,he'll end up marrying the fake!_

Rainbow then started to sing

_Soarin Blots will be all- _

"Mine. ALL MINE!" Spitfire said as she glanced at Soarin. She began cackling,which left the crowd confused. "Uuuhh...just really happy that Soarin's marrying me..?" Said Spitfire,in a Rainbow Dash disguise.

* * *

**There. An RD and SF version of This Day Aria. Satisfied?**


End file.
